prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
E. Lamb (alias)
E. Lamb is an alias used by Toby Cavanaugh. After Spencer found out that Toby was "A", the girls discover that Toby used this name to get in and out of Radley. He has a fake parking pass and ID badge with the name E. Lamb on it. The I.D. Card was the main thing that leads Spencer to believe Toby was on The A-Team. Identity It is unknown to the audience who exactly "E. Lamb" is at first. We do know that Toby Cavanaugh's face and identity are printed on an ID card to get into Radley Sanitarium and a parking pass that was discovered by Emily and Hanna. Toby stole the identity of the real Eddie Lamb into order to get in and out of Radley Sanitarium. However, when Spencer ends up in Radley, she meets the real Eddie Lamb. Series |-|Season 3= Misery Loves Company Spencer finds the first attribute to "E. Lamb" in a drawer in Toby's apartment. This is one of the clues that leads her to believe that Toby is on the The A-Team and is helping Mona Vanderwaal. When Spencer finds Toby looking for the "A" key in her kitchen one night, Toby is busted and asks Spencer how long she knew he was on the "A-Team". She shows him the ID card and slaps him across the face. Toby never tells Spencer anything about E. Lamb because he disappears when Spencer's mom walks in. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Emily and Hanna search Toby's apartment for possible clues leading to where he has gone. While flipping through the pages of a biker book Emily had given to Toby as a birthday present, they reach a page with a green and white Radley Sanitarium parking pass stuck in it. It has a number and letter code and once again, the name "E. Lamb" is printed on it. The girls question who it is, but Emily remembers Spencer told her that Toby called himself E. Lamb to get in and out of Radley. In the same episode, Emily distracts her mom at the police station so she can access her computer and do a database search for E. Lamb. Pam returns before the picture is able to load and Emily is forced to exit the screen. When Pam steps away again, Emily tries to load the picture again, only to receive a text from Toby, saying "Stop looking. I'll meet you." Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Spencer is being held in Radley Sanitarium. Her caretaker at Radley wears a badge marked E. Lamb and when Spencer notices it, he introduces himself as Eddie Lamb and explains that in the past, there were problems with the visitors' passes and that it was traced back to a member of the staff. Spencer asks him about Toby and later on, Eddie admits he does remember a kid named Toby. He used to visit his mother who had been a patient at Radley. Notes *In "Out of Sight, Out of Mind", Emily never fully loads the picture of E. Lamb on the Police Database, but it is likely the photo would belong to the real E. Lamb. *Toby used E. Lamb's identity to visit Mona when she was being held in Radley. *Marlene King revealed that E. Lamb is an anagram of the word "blame". Navigational Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Males Category:A Team Category:Antagonist